marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Martians * Unnamed passengers Locations: * ** Galeton *** Carson Explosives Co Items: * Vehicles: * - * The Streak, a train - * Martian spaceships | StoryTitle2 = The Voodoo Sacrifice | Synopsis2 = New York City: A young girl is kidnapped by a bunch of robed men. Her screams bring the attention of the Angel who attempts to stop the kidnappers but gets run over. Following them in his car, the Angel is led to a castle on the countryside, and then falls through a trap floor that has been placed in it defense. As the girl is brought to the cults leader, the Sacred One, she is prepared to be sacrificed to their fire god. The Angel meanwhile has survived the trap and escapes from the pit through a secret opening, and learns that the girl is in the throne room by one of the cult members. Rushing there, the Angel arrives just in time to interrupt the sacrifice. Learning that the Sacred One is a hypnotist, the Angel resists the glare and knocks the Scared One down. Freeing the girl he almost falls for another trap door, however manages to jump out of harms way. Frightened of the Angel's powers, the Sacred One ironically stumbles backward into his own trap door and falling to his apparent death. The Angel then takes the girl and flees outside, going back to check on the other cult members, he sees that they were under the Sacred One's control and that with him dead they have all left. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * a Female kidnap victim Villains: * Other Characters: * Several cult members * Unnamed women Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue... After the Sub-Mariner's attack on New York City involving the kidnapping of a girl and the death of an officer, the police begin planning a way to capture the Sub-Mariner. With their searches of the waterways turning up nothing, they would get female office Betty Dean to pose as a damsel in distress to see if the Sub-Mariner would save her. After a week of staking out New York Harbor, Betty would spot the Sub-Mariner and dive into the harbor, pretending to drown. Namor would come to her rescue, however when she would attempt to arrest him, he would swim her out to sea. There he would witness a Nazi bomber and U-Boat attacking an American ship. Namor would go to the ships rescue, taking control of the Nazi sub and using it to destroy the bomber before sinking the sub itself. He would push the sinking ship to a nearby island where Betty Dean would convince him to help the Allied Forces, telling him that not all humans (particularly Americans) are not bloodthirsty. When she mentions that a number of undersea mines are located in the south sea, Namor agrees to go out and destroy them. He does so by tricking Nazi ships into swimming into their path. When another U-Boat happens by, Namor decides instead to turn it's crews over to the Allied Forces and brings it to a British vessel. Afterward, Namor returns to the island where he left Betty and she asks him to help out the human race. This request causes Namor to think deeply... This story is continued next issue... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed seamen Other Characters: * Chief of Police * Inspector Peterson * Esther, Betty Dean's roommate * Unnamed British crew * Locations: * ** * Vehicles: * German U-boat | StoryTitle4 = The Land Grabbers | Synopsis4 = Mess Springs: Jeb and Dan Barnes, who own a seemingly valueless plot of land are constantly harassed by men under the employ of Jed Sirrah. They once more refuse to sell their land, and kick them off the property, warning them that next time they'll call the sheriff. Unknown to the Barnes brothers, the property has a valuable amount of gold and oil and Sirrah seeks to purchase the land before they can learn the truth. Brace decides to go into town with the intention of framing the brothers for a crime so the sheriff arrests them. To their good fortune, the sheriff is one of their old friends who has gone straight. When Brace and Barny warn him to stay out of their business he agrees to do so. When they report back to Jed Sirrah, he is furious that they went to the sheriff however is happy to learn the good news when he learns that they convinced him to stay silent. The following day they begin to add pressure to the Barnes brothers by dynamiting some rocks in the path of a stream that waters their property. The explosion brings the attention of the Masked Raider, who comes to town. The sheriff, knowing the raider is wanted dead or alive warns the Raider to surrender, however he is too fast with his guns and manages to send him packing. The Raider arrives at the Barnes property where he witnesses Sirrah's men trying to force the Barnes brothers into selling the property for even less. Feeling pressured now that their land is dead, the Masked Raider steps in and frightens off the thugs coming to buy the land. Jeb and Dan are furious until the Masked Raider tells them that their property is valuable. Riding into town, the Masked Raider, Dan and Jeb walk in on Sirrah and his men plotting to once more take over the land. When a gun fight breaks out, the Masked Raider shoots them all dead. When the Barnes finds proof of the Raider's claim of how valuable their land is they decided to make him an equal partner on their salvage when they realize he's already gone. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jeb Barnes * Dan Barnes Villains: * Other Characters: * * Sheriff * Barny Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Origin of the American Ace, Part 2 | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue... Perry Webb, an American mineral hunter, has found himself in the middle of a war between Castle D'or and Attainia, instigated by the evil Queen Ursula. Spotting a girl about to be crushed in a pile of burning rubble, Webb comes to her rescue. The girl, Jeanie, is distraught as her parents were killed and has no will to live. However, having been saved by Webb, she agrees to be taken to safety. Taking her in his plane, Perry flies her to a cottage, where her sister and grandfather are living. Arriving there, Perry is introduced to her family. After Jeanie explains the tragic events to her sister, Perry is invited to stay. Meanwhile at the palace of the queen, she is more and more desperate to crush her foes and reveals her plans to take over the world. Even though her minister Josef thinks she's mad, he is too frightened to do anything but to follow her. In order to gain support from her subjects, she begins publishing propaganda encouraging the people of Castle D'or to fight back against their "oppressors" in Attainia. While back at Jeanie's family farm, Perry decides it is time to leave, as he must continue to find a source of radium for his business. As he flies away he is soon tracked by some fighter planes from Castle D'or. The pilots begin shooting at his plane even though he is unarmed. He is shot down and soon crashes his plane into Jeanie's home. Jeanie, Marie and their grandfather pull Perry from the wreckage and place him into bed. As he recovers, Perry tells Jeanie, that he realizes now something. He has a more important job than mineral hunting -- taking down the evil queen and her oppressive regime. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jeanie Lauretta * Marie, Jeanie's sister Villains: * Other Characters: * Jeanie's grandfather * * Unnamed Attainians Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * American Ace's plane | StoryTitle6 = Siegfried Suicide | Synopsis6 = Bill Stern an American soldier of fortune fights his way through the Siegfried Line of German soldiers. It is a line they have been trying to break for weeks with no luck. They make one final push and although most of the men go down Bill refuses to give up without a fight. When the Nazi's stopped firing, thinking that the enemy forces were all dead, Bill would still be alive and he would sneak toward the Nazi encampment. Overhearing them gloat about their "victory" over the Allies, the Nazi's are in for a rude surprise when Bill announces his survival and tosses a grenade into their fort. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Stern Supporting Characters: * French soldiers * British soldiers Villains: * German soldiers | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great: Third Episode | Synopsis7 = Game hunter Steve Hardy has come to a section of the Belgian Congo to try and find animals to capture for a zoo. After setting up camp he soon captures a number of animals including Tuta, the elephant. That night, Trajah leader of the elephants seeks out Ka-Zar to save the captured elephant. Going to investigate the situation, Ka-Zar arrives at the camp wondering if the man responsible is Paul de Kraft the man who killed his father. It turns out it is not, and that night, Ka-Zar sneaks into the camp and sets all the animals free. When he is spotted by one of the natives, he easily knocks him out and ties him up to a tree. The next morning, when Hardy wakes up he is shocked to find his animals missing and when he questions the native, the native believes he was attacked by Anhwama, the jungle god. While Hardy dismisses this as nonsense his men are all shaken by this claim. Not willing to leave empty handed, Steve orders the men to go out on a hunting party. Deep in the jungle they come across a Rhino and it's child and orders one of his men to shoot the mother so that they can capture the young Rhino. Before the gunman could shoot, he is struck in the back by an arrow fired by Ka-Zar. This frightens the men even more and they refuse to help any further, less they evoke the wraith of Anhwama. They pack up and leave, forcing Steve Hardy to follow them. Later, Ka-Zar jumps into a nearby lake for a cooling swim when he is attacked by N'Jaga, the leopard his father wounded years ago. N'Jaga seeks to get revenge and pushes the young Ka-Zar deep into the water until the big cat is forced to come up for air. Satisfied that it has killed Ka-Zar the leopard leaves the scene. However, Ka-Zar survives and reminds himself to never be caught without his knife. As he returns home he is blissfully unaware of the fact that his old foe Paul de Kraft is planning a trip out to the congo. This story is continue next issue... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the elephant * , the wild hog Villains: * * , the leopard * Other Characters: * Gwambi & other members of Steve Hardy's party * , a female elephant * Unnamed African animals Locations: * ** Belgian Congo | Notes = * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 13th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 14th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 15th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 16th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 17th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 18th story | Trivia = * The wore blue uniform until changing it into red in . * In the first story, the "Lawson Bell" radio broadcast about Martians attacking New York City is a play on the real-life Orson Welles broadcast of "War of the Worlds", which had occurred just a few months before this issue was published. * Perry Webb is called "Perry Wade" at the end of the American Ace story. It also states that there will be another American Ace story in the next issue, however the story was cut from this series. * In Namor The First Mutant#5(2/11) Betty Dean's roommate(1940-1947) was named Alice Terrel Ryan(Ryan is maiden name) and in Young Men#24(12/53) her roommate was Cathy. | Recommended = | Links = Marvel Mystery Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}